Who Shot Prince Chrom?
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: Someone has shot Chrom at his birthday party, and Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood, try to find the possible killer. Features a lot of cameos from Fire Emblem characters new and old. Slight Eliwood x Lyn and Hector x Lyn.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine night at the Yilssean castle, a fine one indeed, it was in fact the birthday party for the Yilssean prince himself...Chrom.

Next to the entrance stood Frederick, Chrom's deputy in the Shepaherds, he was dressed in a fine suit and bowtie, and had well polished brown boots.

"You may now come in, Miss. Sully, Miss. Kjelle and Sir...Uh-" Frederick said forgetting the male knight's name. "K-Kellam, sir." He said answering back.

The couple standing next to Frederick was in fact, Kellam, the now general and forgotten knight of the Shepards, and the lady who was standing next to him mind you, was Sully, The now tomboyish paladin and wife of Kellam, and the girl alongside Kellam was her daughter, Kjelle another fellow knight. Kellam was wearing a grey outfit similar to a knight's, and Sully was wearing a short red dress with matching boots, and Kjelle wore a ruffled shirt, and blue leggings, along with black Mary-Janes.

Frederick welcomed all three of them, with them walking in unison to go to the surprisingly long line of fellow units, friends and allies of the army.

He then welcomed other members of the Sheperds, including...Stahl, the sometimes scatterbrained cavalier, who was wearing a green outfit with brown shoes.

Anna and a few of her fellow twin sisters, who were wearing similar outfits, those being red and yellow dresses, along with black boots, the Anna that joined the Sheperds was holding a bag of money, dragging it in as she walked through the entrance along with her many sisters.

Even some other people from other nations where there, most notably, both the royal families of both Nohr and Hoshido. They were wearing appropriate outfits for this occasion.

Shinon, A member of the Greil mercanaries, who was wearing a tuxedo, approached Takumi and said sarcasticlly, "So Takumi, brought a present?" With Takumi replying, "Oh, I got something for him, don't you worry..."

As the guests walked into the castle, an adorable pink haired knight by the name of Gwendolyn she grabbed a glass of champagne and saw the nice looking decorations and said, "Man, Chrom must've really decked this place out huh!" She was wearing her signature red hairband along with a red party dress along with brown boots.

Jakob, Corrin and Kamui's personal butler, stopped five people and asked, "W-wait...Do I know you?"

The blue haired merchant chimed in, "Yes, I'm Merlinus, and these other five people next to me are the lords of Sacae and Bern."

Merlinus wore a blue outfit with a small black bow tie and black loafers, Hector wore a snazzy looking tuxedo, Lyn wore a tradtional green gown, Lilina wore an adorable red dress matching shoes and a cute silver tiara, while Roy and his father Eliwood wore similar prince like outfits.

As the five of them walked through, Hector chimed in and said, "It's nice to celebrate another lord, let alone another king for that matter." Lyn nodded and added, "It's always nice a have celebration every once in a while...Though I'm kinda uneasy about...Y'know looking like and going to a party that feels like royalty.." "You'll get used to it, right father?" Eliwood and Merlinus nodded in unison, all while Lilina was giggling.

Tharja walked through the entrance, she was wearing a black, purple and gold dress, with lovely purple heels, all while holding a pink tome called Lovalito a tome ment for romance, a soldier noticed this and asked, "Miss. Tharja, no weapons are allowed." Tharja handed him Lovalito angrily, possibly due to her obsession with Robin, the Sheperds tactician.

In the dining room, Inigo, the son of both Olivia and Henry, was chatting with a brown haired knight from Ohma, Meg, "So my fair knight, how about dance in the ballroom? C'mon, don't be shy." Meg giggled, who then heard Zihark chatting with both Ilyana, a young mage and a member of the Grail Mercenaries, and Effie, a knight from Nohr, who were eating some food, Meg then ran up to Zihark, much to Inigo's dissapointment.

Another fellow butler, who was holding a plate of food, walked by Ilyana, who then took a couple of buns off of one of the plates he was carrying, and then ate both of them in a flash.

Hector swang open the dining room door and said, "Alright, boys, let's get this party started!" Very loudly, surprising all the people inside that particular room.

"Please don't embarress ourselves in front of everyone Hector..." Lyn said embarressed, Merlinus chuckled, "He's just having a bit of fun milady." Lilina chimed in, "Besides, it's going to be so much fun!" Lyn sighed, blushing a bit, "I doubt it." Roy tugged Lyn's dress and said, "Look! It's queen Sumia!

Sumia had tripped over her baby pink dress, with Sain, a cavalier who was quite the flirtatious person, helping her up.

Merlinus Interuppted "Oh ho ho ho! And Lute!"

Lute was talking with Severa, the snarky and sharp-tounged daughter of Cordelia and Stahl, Serra, the egotistical and somewhat cowardly cleric, and Erk, the mage who usually gets annoyed by Serra...A lot..Believe me!

"Oh, looks like Sue and Shin's there too." Lyn said, the green haired nomads waved in unison. "And in the corner, Marth, Ike, and Azura." Hector interuppted, they also waved in unison. "I think the birthday's about to arrive any minute now milord."

They all gathered into the main hall, there faces eager to see the Yilssean prince in all his glory, "How about I use Elfire to light the candles on his cake, how about it Roy?" Lilina asked, "Certainly." replied Roy, Lilina lit the candles as the musicians lovely music played in the background, and then...There he was Chrom..The prince of Yilsse, the birthday boy, he entered the scene to the cheers of all the guests, especially the Sheperds.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday to you-" Chrom stopped the guest's singing, and said, "Isn't it obvious? " Some of the guests chuckled.

The mood didn't last long however when suddenly...The lights quickly turned dark. The guests were terrified at this moment, when a few seconds later...BANG! The lights turned back on to reveal the unthinkable, Chrom screamed as he fell to the floor, falling down the stairs, landing in the middle of the guests.

"C-Chrom!" Lissa screamed by the sight of what just happened to her beloved brother Chrom, both Frederick and Robin soon chimed in, "Milord, are you alright?" "Someone shot prince Chrom!"

Anna pointed at Liliana, "She's got a tome!" "I'm not even using it." Liliana replied, but a second later her thunder tome suddenly got out of control and hit the chandelier on the ceiling, causing it to fall down on Chrom's possibly dead body...

The rest of the crowd gasped with Ike saying, "Look, Liliana shot prince Chrom!"

The six Bernian guests ran out the door quickly, all while Robin informed the other Sheperds about what happened.

 **Authors Note: This is something fun I've wanted to do! I really like who dunnit stories and Fire Emblem...So I combined them both into one complete package! Please review, I really appreaciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day..**

Merlinus, Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood were sitting round a table, they were now in casual clothes, discussing about the possible murder of Chrom at his birthday.

"Look Merlinus, are there any people you think can be the killer?" Lyn asked, Lyn was surprisingly calm in a situation like this, Eliwood was a little scared, while Hector was dwindeling his thumbs and had a bored look on his face. "Indeed milady." Merlinus said as he picked up the envelope.

Merlinus grabbed a few photos from the envelope he was carrying, they were the pictures of the suspects of what happened yesterday at the adformentioned party.

Merlinus pulled out his first photo and layed on the table for the trio to see. It was a picture of what looked to be a dark mage with a smile on his face, along with his eyes closed and white hair.

"Our first witness is a dark mage from Plegia, he goes by the name of Henry." Merlinus was then cringing a little bit from what he had to say about the pacific mage. "His intrests include..." Merlinus gulped, "Murder, animals, wanting to die a horrible death, murder, his wife, murder, his son Inigo, did I mention that he loves to kill people?" The three lords sat there and gave both surprised and frightened looks on there faces when Merlinus was describing his..."Intrests" so to speak.

The second photo he pulled out was of a black haired dark mage who had scantally clad clothing and a creepy smile on her face.

"This is Tharja..Another dark mage from Plegia, her intrests are stalking and practising in curses and hexes." Hector then thought to himself, ignoring what Merlinus was saying, "Wait...If Tharja is a stalker..Then she's maybe trying to kill Chrom to possibly get a date with someone else in the Yilssean army."

Merlinus pulled out a third photo, it surprised the four of them, the man in the photo was in fact Jaffar, a theif who was recruited from the Black Fang, a group of assassins.

"Maybe his Black Fang days caught up to him." Hector interrupted.

The fourth and fifth photos Merlinus pulled out were of a white haired, Hoshidan royal, who looked similar to a pineapple, and an attractive looking female mage with blond hair.

"These two are named Takumi, one of the Hoshido royals, and two, Calill, a young female mage who owns a bar in Crimea."

Eliwood stood up from his chair and said, "Please inform the royals from those pacific countries at once." "Yes milord." Merlinus replied.

 **The Next Day...**

Four of the suspects were sitting at a table, with Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood stand opposite of them. The fifth suspect pushed out of the way of a couple soldiers and sat next to Jaffar and Callil.

Lyn faced Henry with an angry look on her face, while Henry was giving the same creepy expression as the picture Merlinus showed her.

"So, Henry from the nation of Plegia...Did you do it, I know you did you son of a-" Rath entered the room quietly and put his mouth over Lyn's to keep her quiet. Henry laughed, "I would definely kill someone!" "So your admitting you did it?" Hector exclaimed, "Nope!" Henry replied, Hector reacted accordingly with, "GODS!" in a fit of rage. "Calm down you two, we have four more suspects to go through, we can do this." Eliwood replied, quieting them down for a bit.

Lyn then faced Tharja, "Look...Do you have a relationship with Robi-" "Yes, yes, I love him, I'll kill anyone that get's close to my Robin! But I didn't kill Chrom, though I would've liked to." Her conversation with Tharja ended faster than expected.

Hector faced Callil, Callil winked at Eliwood, he blushed, "So...It's about the murder of...You know who..." Hector said, "That's fine, I didn't do it, how would I ever do a thing like that?!" Callil replied angrily, she also blushed a bit.

Jaffar stood up from his seat and said, "Despite being called an angel of death, I actually didn't do it. I think Takumi isn't the killer either..."

Suddenly however, a Bernian soldier walked in the room and said, "Sire, Frederick needs you!"

"Don't worry, we'll be right there." Eliwood replied.

 **Authors Note:**

 **The next chapter will be the conclusion, stay tuned!**

 **I'm also working on a slash fic, a smash bros slash fic...**


	3. Chapter 3 Finale

Eliwood, Lyndis, Hector, and Merlinus, heard a knock at the castle door.

"M-milord." Merlinus said, "Who could it be?" Eliwood rushed to the door, pushing past a few of his loyal soldiers in the process, he opened and saw Frederick, the man the soldier mentioned to him.

"So you must be Frederick?" Eliwood welcomed happily, "Yes, I need you, Lyndis, and Hector to come with me, while the others like, Merlinus, Liliana, and your son Roy, can stay at the castle." Frederick replied, "You and the other two I mentioned a few moments ago are going on a boat trip to Yilsse, the country that myself, and prince Chrom, are from."

Eliwood called on Hector and Lyn, he told them what was going on, they both agreed on the trip.

When they got to the dock, it was starting to get a little rainy, Hector put his tired head on Lyn's shoulder, with Lyn blushing in embarressment.

The four of them got on to the boat, there were a few other people on board, there were people from Chrom's party including, Shinon, Takumi, Erk, Serra, and prince Ephriam, and princess Erika. There were also people they had never seen at the party, like the Valentian knight Alm, and his childhood friend, Celica, a preistess who's mainly known for a wind tome named after her, Leif the prince of Leonster, along with his nephew Seliph, and her father, Sigurd.

It was a relaxing trip to the country of Ylisse surprisingly, even with the heavy rain. When they arrived to Yilsse, it was late in the night, so Frederick guided the fourteen of them into a surprisingly big and cozy inn.

"Alright Everyone." Frederick said, "This inn has ten bedrooms, a boys and a girls bathroom, a big living room like area, and a big dining hall and kitchen, so I decided to pair all fourteen of you up in pairs, while I'll sleep on my own for the night."

Frederick pulled out a list of names and began reading the names accordingly.

"Alright, first bedroom belongs to...Prince Ephriam and Princess Erika."

Erika and Ephriam felt delighted by this.

"Second Bedroom, Eliwood and Lyndis."

Eliwood felt modest by it, while Lyn felt a little tired.

"Seems like were gonna be sleeping the same room huh." Lyn sighed, "Yeah, I guess.."

"Alm and Celica, Serra and Hector, Shinon and Takumi, Erk and Sigurd, and in the seventh room, Leif and Seliph."

A few minutes later, Lyn and Eliwood, along with the rest of the group, unpacked their bags and started getting into their sleepwear to rest for the night.

Eliwood crept up to Lyn and said to her, "It sure has been quite the boat trip, hasn't it Lyn?"

Lyn smiled and said, "Certainly, it was a fun, yet stormy ride, and I'm glad I got to see some of the other people and I got along surprisingly well with them...Mr. Eliwood."

Eliwood chuckled as they both got into bed, with Eliwood switching the light off to got to sleep, and prepare for the day ahead.

 **The Next Morning...**

"Alright." Lyn said, she had just put on her casual clothes, "Lyn!" Frederick said, he was walking towards Lyn, "It's time for us to leave for the Ylissean castle.

The fifteen of them were walking through a village close the home of Ylissean royal Chrom and his adorable sister Lissa, the villagers looked both anxious and terrified, they were talking about the incident that happened at Chrom's birthday, "Have you heard about Prince Chrom's possible murder?" One villager said, "Y-yes I had heard about it!" another one replied, the town was all about Prince Chrom's birthday incident, the group of fifteen was surprised, with the exception of Leif oddly enough.

After an hour of walking however they made to the castle, a sign appeared over the door saying, "Free Food, Candy, and Refreshments Available" This wierded out most of them, but not all of them, the one's not wierded out by the sign just shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

Frederick stood next to Lucina, Chrom's daughter, while the fourteen others, along with many other people, from lords from other nations, members of the Shepards, and children of them, sat back and listened to what Frederick had to say.

"Lords, and ladies, I have a confession to make...And that is..." Frederick stopped, and at that moment... A familiar voice was heard, "I'm not dead." it was...Chrom, he was alive and well all along!

The crowd of soldiers and royals gasped in shock and amazement.

Machiah, leader of the dawn bragade stood up in shock and said, "How did you survive?"

"I actually got cured all thanks to my sister Lissa." Chrom replied chuckling.

Lissa smiled and waved as Chrom waved back.

"And second, Lilliana did not shoot me, and to reveal who did...Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, come on up and reveal who did it.."

The three of them stood up in unison and walked up and stood next to Chrom.

"Lords!" Hector said, "Ladies!" Lyn said, "We can now confirm that the person that shot Chrom was...In this room...Alfonse along with Sharena walked into the party, while Sharena was in the line to get in, Alfonse sneaked in, not knowing that weapons weren't aloud." Sharena was shocked by this and then smacked Alfonse and said, "Dammit Alfonse!"

Eliwood continued, "Gaius, then decided to pick pocket Alfonse's gun but accidently dropped it while going quickly down the stairs and then it went...In a ladies handbag. That handbag was in fact, Sumia's handbag, Sumia would never hurt her dear husband Chrom, though, Sumia chanced upon the gun while looking for her mascara, but it wasn't in her hands for very long...I can reveal the person who shot Chrom was in fact..." And then Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood, all said in unison "Leif..."

"Dammit!" Leif shouted as the crowd gasped in shock

Hector then replied with,"He snuck the gun in his hands, and then, turned the lights out and shot Chrom...And switched the gun with Liliana's fire tome."

Mirabelle stood up and said, "Why would Leif do such a rechid thing!"

"Well.." Leif said, "It began at the last lord get together, the lords all payed attention to the more popular lords like, Lyn, Chrom, Marth, and Ike..I felt left out, I wanted to be known, not only because my game was never released in the west, but also it's a sequel to "Geneology of The Holy War"."

The crowd looked flabbergasted by what he just said there.

"Gaurds," Frederick shouted, "arrest him at once!" a pair of Ylissean soldiers came and grabbed Leif by the arms and dragged him out of the room, the crowd was surprised of what just happened, and to be honest...It was a mystery, that they would never forget about...

 **The End!**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun making this!**


End file.
